Blind Ambition
by wolfs-rane
Summary: Life doesn't always seem fair when you're stairing at the one you love and they don't seem to care about your fradgile heart. Koga's feelings are often over looked for Kagome's eyes always seemed to be locked on InuYasha. Maybe he can change it...


Blind Ambition Chapter One: Unexpected Prey

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of InuYasha. They belong to their creator, the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.

A massive whirlwind rose high into the warm blue morning sky. The air gained speed as it tore through the feudal landscape, ripping the dirt and vegetation from the very earth itself and adding to the cyclone's power. The young wolf prince was out for his morning run, scouting the terrain like always. Sweat dripped down over his tanned toned frame as his thick black mane trailed behind him in its high pony tail. The armor her wore shinned, reflecting the first rays of the sun as his furs glistened as they drifted in the wind. A sly smile crawled across his face, loving the freedom away from the clan for a change.

Koga's eyes narrowed as the path before him was coming to an end. He didn't slow his pace for a second, only leapt as if taking flight as his feet left the edge. He ran down the mountain side, dodging the thick trees and misplaced boulders imbedded in the face of the hillside. The only thing that would cause him to stop was the small stream trickling along the rocky landslide. Koga came to a halt a few inches before the water's edge. He bent down to drink, cupping his hands into the cold crisp water. After his thirst was satisfied, he ran his wet hands along his arms, letting the air kiss and cool his body.

The scent of demons was strong as his cold blue eyes scanned his surroundings, but the smell of blood didn't faze him at all. It was another scent that drifted on the wind that caused him to shutter. It was a softer, more delicate and different than that of any demon.

"Kagome." Koga thought aloud as he built a mental picture of her in his mind. Her soft raven hair blowing in the wind as her smile lights up the evening. Her eyes so deep, almost black as coal and her fair skin so soft and sweet. He didn't even mind her clothes, as strange as they were to him, Koga accepted Kagome for everything that she was. The fact that she could sense the sacred jewel shard was just a bonus to him. "Ah my sweet Kagome, I shall be back by your side soon enough and I promise to sweep you off your feet and away from that flea bag."

Koga's ears twitched as a feminine screamed echoed through the forest. He turned, letting his bangs fall back into place. He knew exactly who's voice was lifted into the heavens and his heart skipped a beat as the thought of seeing her became a reality. Wiping the sweat from below his band, the whirlwind slowly started to form as Koga took off.

The wolf prince sped though the forest. The jewel shards imbedded in his legs provided the extra speed his wanted to arrive at the scene where his lady stood, bow in hand. Koga looked in the direction that the weapon was aimed. A massive serpent demon towered above the small group, eyes glowing yellow and forked tong spitting an acid like substance. Its neck was fanned out like that of a cobra as the deep green scales covered its body with black and yellow ripping though the main hue in a circular manner. The softer underbelly was a light cream, but still looked to be as strong as the others.

"Tetsusaiga!!!" Koga turned to see InuYasha leaping into the air, sword draw and preparing to throw out his main attack. The sight of him made Koga's stomach turn, but the foul voice of the serpent pulled his attention away from his hatred.

"Puny half-breed! I have seen your attacks before and am sure I bare the power to over come your weapon." It hissed, eyes burning. "And I see you brought another friend to give me more jewels shards! Excellent."

"Let's get one thing strait you pathetic waste of scales," InuYasha brought his sword forward, "that mangy wolf and I are not friends now tastes my Wind Scare!" With that, InuYasha trust his sword at the demon. The serpent smiled as it coiled up over itself. As the Wind Scar made contact with its target, InuYasha landed, sword over his shoulder.

"See that you discussing wolf?" He there looking very pleased with himself, "I can defeat demons without you around to slow me down!" Koga's eyes shifted to the demon as it uncoiled, unharmed.

"I see that you will need my help after all. You didn't even scratch it!" He pointed to the untouched demon as it slithered forward. "Poor little puppy, looks like you need to watch and learn!" Koga chuckled as he raced toward the demon head on. His arm was drawn back as he used the wind around him to push himself at the demon's face. His aim was true, striking the serpent between the eyes. Dodging back, the wolf prince was able to avoid the demon's recoil.

"Koga be care full!" Kagome yelled out. Koga couldn't help but blush slightly, but he didn't have time to flirt. The serpent's fangs were bared, dripping with a toxic poison. The very scent of the liquid burned the nose and stung the eyes.

"Why does she always help him?" InuYasha thought to himself as he drew his sword again. "Kagome, can you tell me where the jewel shard is?" Kagome's eyes looked the demon over, searching for that unmistakable shine of the jewel.

"The shard is located in its neck!" She announced. "I think I can do it! Hit the mark!" Her voice was beautiful as Koga pulled away from the demon's side; though the battle was in motion, he couldn't help but long for her. The arrow flew through the air with speed and grace, but the serpent lowered its head, blocking the target. It knew that a blow to the head wouldn't be near as harmful as a direct hit to the source of its power.

"No." Kagome gasped. Sango and Miroku joined in on the fight with their own weapon. The boomerang and sacred sutras had little effect, but took the demon's attention away from the main fighters. The small fox demon hid beside the cat demon away in the bushes as the serpent spat out its poison. Koga knew it was time to end this meaningless fight, but InuYasha acted before he could.

"You want to fight dirty you nasty snake? Then taste my fang!" Again he took to the air, claws bared and sword ready. "Adamant Barrage!" Thousands of tiny crystal-like diamond shards flew at the demon. It tried to shield its self as InuYasha struck its bottom jaw with one hand and grabbing the jewel shard with the other. Blood poured from the serpent's neck as InuYasha gave the final blow.

"No! Stop InuYasha!" Koga yelled as he raced to Kagome's direction. InuYasha drove his fist into the snake's head and into the ground. Koga was directly under the serpent's body as it came crashing into the soil. InuYasha could only grin for the sight of his rival being smashed by the demon's body brought him much joy.

"Kagome!" It seemed everyone yelled her name at the same time. Koga strained to stand up, the weight of the serpent demon was great, but he had to lift it. As its limp neck was lifted, Koga looked down upon the frightened human girl. Kagome lay on the ground, slightly curled up to shield herself. Her mouth was opened as if wanting to scream and her eyes were wider than ever. The serpent's fang had pierced through her left leg and into her side. The black poison trickled down the fang, spilling into the open wound and mixing with the human blood. Nobody could move as if frozen by the horrific sight.

"See that Koga! I took out the demon without help from the puny wolf!" No one answered him. Their eyes were directed opposite of him. "Hey! Isn't anybody listening to me? Sango! Miroku! Kago…" InuYasha's yellow eyes fell upon the gruesome scene. His body locked up and his heart seemed to want to stop beating all together.


End file.
